Künstliche Tod
|image = File:Künstliche_Tod.jpg|275px |Previous Level = Fortune's End |Next Level = Elemental Ascendance |Created By = Ebon Shadowshot |Creation Date = 24th March 2012 |Characters = 900bv, Dead Raiser, EternalBlaze and Magma-Man |Enemies = Zombies, Hellhounds, Gas Zombies, Napalm Zombies, Shrieker Zombies, Aperture Science Defence Turrets, GLaDOS, Wheatley |Location = Aperture Science Research and Testing Facility |Date = 28th February 2014}} (German: Artificial Death) is the penultimate map in the A Universe Splintered storyline. It is set in the Aperture Science Research and Testing Facility, which has fallen into ruins since the destruction of it's monitoring AI. However, with her reawakening, the AI has released the 'infected' test subjects into the facility, whilst trying to contain the outside threat. The major easter egg is known as The Broken Heart, which focuses on stopping GLaDOS, containing the outbreak, and more importantly, discover why the Zombies are migrating to the new lands. Overview is a very large map, however the entirety is never fully unlocked. The entire map is the research facility (and it's ruins). The group will start in the test initiation chamber, shortly followed by the teleportation of Ebon Shadowshot and Kirsten to another area. Once the door opens, the first three tests must be completed. Each test room completed grants points: *Tests 1-10 grant 1000 points each. *Tests 11-20 grant 1500 points each. *The ruins grant 2000 points which each room entered. *The "new" test chambers grant 2000 points each, but some grant 2500 depending on how long it takes to complete them. The Val'kyr are considered to be the guardians of the map. Since Zombies continue to spawn, drop in or break out of the ground no matter where the players are, the Val'kyr will protect the doorway of the previous chamber in order to prevent being swarmed. On occasion, either Ebon will grant "Shadowshot's Blessing" which allows the effected to see any nearby Perk machines or upgrade mechanics, or Kirsten will spray down at the swarms (although she stops once in a while because she clutches her injured leg). However after 30 seconds, both effects stop as the test seems to react to their lack of activity, and things like security turrets force them to flee. Each test is simplistic, as opposed to firing portals, things must be shot or pressed in order to turn things on or make them work (for instance, the large emancipation grids can be shot at to turn them off for five seconds). A new Wonder Weapon, known as the Portable Teleportation Transition Opening Device (or PTTOD), which can open a portal, which will connect to another once fired with the opposite method of firing (i.e, holding down or pressing the trigger) and allow users to walk through. This makes several tests much easier. A new enemy is the Aperture Science Defence Turret, which appear in multiple numbers in several of the tests. It must be noted that The Broken Heart can only be done of certain test chambers, making it arguably one of the most difficult to complete just based on the restrictions it holds. Each Test Chamber has a Mystery Box, however things such as Wonder Punch, Pack-A-Punch and Perk-A-Punch only appear occasionly. Three new perks appear, known as Blue, Red and White Soda respectively. Each of them cost 500 points and do the same effect as the gel from Portal 2. Radios return, and come in the form of Rattman transmissions, in which he documents the events of Portal 1 leading up to the facility being pulled into Earth and the present. Features *New radios *The Portable Teleportation Transition Opening Device (Or Portal Gun) Wonder Weapon. *New enemies *New round system and layout to the map. *Annual and temporary benefits. *Points for unlocking rooms. Quotes Radios Trivia *Künstliche Tod was originally going to be just called Artificial Death, but it was changed to German to make it the only A Universe Splintered map to be in a foreign language. Similair to how Shinin no meiyo was the only Dawn of a new Dusk map to be in a foreign language (excluding Looprevil, which was English Gibberish).